wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer/TalkArchive/FEB2008
Delete Party Hey, can i halp?--Slappy 02:00, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::whats with deleting all the shit?--GlennBecksATool 02:36, 29 February 2008 (UTC) You're a total dipshit. I love you anyways. --Towelie 21:57, 25 February 2008 (UTC) : Did someone hacked Towelie's account? There has been numerous blanking. --131.247.85.85 22:02, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::Only Towelie knows for sure.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:03, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ZOMG! Battle template/table Hi again! I started up a new page (American-Indian War) and I am using the Battle_Table...and I am having some difficulty aligning the text vertically. If you would be so kind to take a look, you will see what I mean (Under "Winning Participants"). Is there a way besides creating a whole new table to align that so it isn't centered? Sorry if this doesn't make sense...typing and answering phones at same time. --Sneakers 11:20, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Possible to create a new category or template? Hi, I was looking at the Bill Belichick page and was thinking that a perfect new category or template (what ever you want to call it)...would be something like "Not A Cheater" (kind of like "NotGay" template). Is there a way for me to create this, or is something you would have to set up? --Sneakers 07:26, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Definitely, do you have any ideas? Besides a picture of Belichick, who else's picture best represents cheating? And is there anyone else who would fit in that category with him?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:31, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Video Templates is it possible to have two of the same parameters in one template so both spots get the same junk? basically, can we just combine the two video templates together into one so we'd only have to enter the number and title once? --GlennBecksATool 08:15, 14 February 2008 (UTC) So anyway, I went ahead and did that. Template:Ccmediaplayer ....added icons to designate the video's source. It needs some more work still but thats pretty much what I had in mind. --GlennBecksATool 00:22, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :...And my work is done here...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:52, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks watch. : )--GlennBecksATool 05:22, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :::I'm always here to take credit for everything! Or something...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:24, 18 February 2008 (UTC) me too... I'm sure you remember when i fixed the front page.--GlennBecksATool 11:01, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Obliq ObliQ should not be deleted becuase he is one of Colbert's new black friends and he is against bears. Nuff said. :This page has been deleted before. There is no reason to keep it on a wiki dedicated to Stephen.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:28, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Upper left-hand logo thingy what happened to it? i'm not seein it--GlennBecksATool 18:41, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :That happened momentarily to me yesterday. I don't know. I can see it now, yesterday? Not so much.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:45, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Writers strike is ending Opening page needs a happy Stephen pic cnn dot com/2008/SHOWBIZ/TV/02/10/hollywood.labor.ap/index.html21:30, 10 February 2008 (UTC)132.241.245.34 :Thank you for your update, I will change the picture soon.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:52, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Unitarian Edit War Got it. And I promise it's not that I disagree with him. I'm sure he's right that Unitarians don't like him. I've been reading his crap for five minutes and I don't like him either. He was just making the thread about himself. ::let it gooo.....--GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 04:48, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Hi THere, I am not sure who you are responding to here, but if you are talking about me I do not think that it's all that fair to say that I was making the thread about Unitarians about myself. I did add one or two references to myself in the guise of the Emerson Avenger, but most of what I posted was simply truthful yet funny facts about Unitarians. Perhaps the funniest one being that Mary Bennett, Executive Director of the Canadian Unitarian Council, decided in her dubious wisdom to insert an asterisk between the two Us of UUism to symbolize the "inclusiveness" of what is now known in Canada and Europe as the U*U religion. I recall that you thought it was one of the funniest things that I posted. The following Emerson Avenger blog post will reveal just what a gaffe that was. http://emersonavenger.blogspot.com/2007/05/famous-uu-kurt-vonnegut-jrs-picture-of.html You might find this additional U*U "corporate identity" blunder quite funny too. http://emersonavenger.blogspot.com/2008/01/yet-another-unitarianuniversalist.html Most of what I have contributed to the Unitarian wiki page is still there, has plenty of satirical truthiness, and is genuinely funny. Even the reference to The Emerson Avenger as something that U*Us hate has plenty of satirical truthiness. I would like to restore most if not all of my contributions that have been deleted since, besides being very true, they were some of the funniest things posted. Ideally the Unitarian wiki entry should be protected from Unitarians erasing my contributions which are far from being "unfunny" as they allege. Please let me know what your thoughts are about this. I will not restore my contributions until I have heard back from you. Regards, Robin Edgar aka The Emerson Avenger Uh... Sorry about all that. Its a long story that was totally necessary.--GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 05:00, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Reporting Problems My bad, though you might want to add a note to that effect to the "report a problem" page. Right now, when you select "report a problem" vandalism is one of the options it gives you, so I thought you liked to be messaged, too. Anonymous edits Hi -- I'm working on a project at Wikia, looking at the impact of anonymous edits. There are a couple wikis on Wikia that turned anonymous edits off, and there are some, like Wikiality, that came to Wikia with anon edits already off. Yours is the only wiki that I know of that required login to edit, and then turned anonymous edits on. I'm really curious about what happened on the wiki once contributors were able to edit anonymously. Would you be interested in talking to me about it? -- Danny (talk) 00:04, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :As an anonymous user, I would like to point out some oversights in your project. First, any anonymous individual can sign up for an account and use the pseudonym for the day and dump it immediately thereafter. In situation where sign up is free, sign up has no meaning because serial pseudonymity is functionally anonymity. Second, there are editors who uses open proxies or tor, like me, with floating ips. I use them because I don't want Google Ads or Wikia to track me across sites. Unfortunately, abusive users also use them to avoid taking responsibility. The impact of anonymous edits will be different depending on whether the wiki is willing to ban all open proxies and the entire tor network. There should be less abuse on wikis with anonymous edits that ban such transitive anonymity.--80.190.246.33 02:22, 5 February 2008 (UTC) ::To the anon user: Great, it's nice to talk to someone who's interested in this stuff. I'm aware of the situation with floating IPs and multiple accounts. What I'm interested in is whether requiring login makes a difference on wikis. If you're interested, I'd be happy to hear your thoughts... Feel free to leave a message on my Central talk page, or send me an e-mail: danny at wikia.com. -- Danny (talk) 17:36, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :::To WatchTV: I sent you an e-mail... Let me know if it doesn't go through. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 17:48, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Hi -- I'm checking in again to see if we can set up a way to talk. What's the best way to reach you? -- Danny (talk) 20:10, 7 February 2008 (UTC) I have no idea where to put this I just know it's funny as hell. 05:49, 2 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon http://youtube.com/watch?v=MEF0mR7_9SQ The Talk to Deagle Section I do a pretty decent job of keeping my Talk page clean. So I don't really see the need for it. It probably works for you, but I like to do my own thing. DeagleSteagle 18:34, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Of course, it is your page and you do what you do on it. I just thought the deletion was a mistake.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:20, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Popeye joke? http://i.l.cnn.net/cnn/2008/POLITICS/02/05/super.main/t1land.mccain1.ap.jpg 01:57, 6 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon Picture Favor Hi, just saw your message (last week was crazy busy for me). Yeah I can help out with that, assuming it's not too late. What did you have in mind for the picture? I'm not sure I understand exactly what you mean. --Careax 20:00, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :It is too late. Thanks anyway!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:42, 11 February 2008 (UTC) very funny pic http://static.crooksandliars.com/2008/02/slide_125_7.jpeg John McCain We need to trash John McCain thoroughly before he get nominated at which point we'll have to stop. 18:56, 25 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon